Secretly Waiting
by SummerTime15
Summary: Zach and Cammie have had their ups and downs in their relationship, but when Zach messes up for the last time, Cam says she's done. Now, Grant finally has the chance to be with the girl he's always had eyes for. The problem is, she doesn't give him the time of day. Grant's done waiting on the sidelines. Can he get the girl he's always wanted? Way better than this crappy summary
1. Chapter 1

"You jerk!" She screamed, hitting his chest as hard as she could. Zachary Goode only stood there. Taking the beating he deserved from his most likely ex-girlfriend. "How could you! How could you?!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry Cammie. I was drunk, I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I thought she was you." He said.

"That is bull and you know it!" She seethed, looking into his eyes, the stench of beer all over him. Zach got down on his knees and held Cammie's waist right to him. Afraid that she was going to leave him.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I love you so much Cam. Please believe me." He begged. Cammie could feel him shaking as he sobbed. She almost felt sorry. Almost.

"No." Was all she said. Cameron Morgan un wrapped Zachs arms from around her waist and walked away, kicking the empty bottles out of her way as she walked back into the house full of dancing teenagers.

_I hate parties_. Cammie growled to herself.

Once she entered, Cammie made her way to the kitchen to get some water and cool down. She never liked beer. Thought it was pointless and that it had a disgusting taste.

"You look lonely." A deep voice said from behind her. Cammie turned around to see none other than the party host himself. Grant Newman. Your typical football jock. Star quarterback, total air head but can make you laugh with just two words. Hot, tall, built but not overly built , messy blonde hair and blue eye that you can get lost in for ever. Of course, this wasn't Cammie's thoughts as she looked at the handsome Greek god.

"So?" She said with a short tone and a glare pointed at Grant. He raised an eyebrow and walked closer to Cam.

"Soooo, where's Goode?" Grant and Zach use to be best friends. Never with out each other. But one day, they stopped talking. Never hung out and avoided each other at football practice. No one knows why.

"How should I know? Probably sucking faces with Jenett or someone." Cammie said with a shrug.

"trouble in paradise?" He asked, stepping closer. Cammie took a step back and shrugged.

"He cheated on me." She looked up at Grant with sad eyes. "He had the nerve to blame it on alcohol when I know for a fact he only had two beers."

Grant never wanted to punch someone so bad before. He looked at the sad blue eyes that were looking up at him. It took all his self control to not grab her there and kiss the living day light out of her. Those soft lips that he has been dreaming about for years. Just once he wants to feel those lips on his. Taste her mouth and hold her in his arms.

"Sounds like a douche." He walked closer to her and she, in return, took a step back. "Want me to hit him for you?" Cammie gave a hint of a smile an looked down, shaking her head.

"Nah. He was a crap boyfriend anyway." She whispered. Cammie didn't hear his footsteps as he came closer. She only saw his shadow on front of her as she looked at the floor. Grant brought his lips to her ear, secretly smelling her hair. The fruity scent of strawberry filled his lungs.

"Would I make a crappy boyfriend?" He whispered, his lips moving from her ear, slowly down to where her jaw line met the crook of her neck. His kissed that spot, his lips lingering as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Cammie stood there, doing nothing, arms at her side. Sure, Grant was handsome. Some would say hot. But Cam never spoke to Grant and Grant never spoke to Cam. Well, he would try, but Zach would always pull her away before she saw Grant coming, knowing Grant would try and start a conversation with his former crush. When Grant was able to talk to her, he would always make sure he flirted or showed affection, hoping it would keep him on her mind.

Yes, it's that silly love triangle. The typical innocent girl with the love of her life while the friend (or less of) sits on the sidelines waiting for her to notice him. Thanks to Zach, Grant has a better chance now, to get Cam's attention off Zach, and on him.

"Grant, what's going on?" Cammie asked as Grant kissed down her jaw line.

"I'm kissing you." He mumbled. Cammie tried pushing away but Grant only held on tighter, not willing to let go. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.

"Would I Cam? Would I make a bad boyfriend?" He asked. His deep blue eyes looked deep into her sky blue ones. Cam realized how safe she felt in Grants arms. How comfortable she was as his arms were securing her to him. She thought about the type of boyfriend Grant would make. He was always honest, sweet, and lovable. No one hated him. He was like a big teddy bear.

Unlike Zach. All he ever did was flaunt Cam around school thinking he's the best thing on this planet. He only cared for his looks and money and constantly bragged about his wealth. Yes, Zachary loved Cam. He loved her more than almost anything in the world. The only problem was, he loved him self and his money more. And it took tonight for Cam to realize that.

"No. I guess not." He smiled, leaning in to kiss her on the lips, but Cam stopped him. "But that doesn't mean I will date you. We barely ever speak to each other." She said. Grant was about to speak but at that moment, a group of rowdy football players laughing and talking loudly came into the room.

"There you are man! we've been looking all over for you!" Nick Cross, the high schools best line backer sense ten years, said, smacking Grant's back. He pulled away from Cam and glared at Nick, knowing full well that the boys came in to interrupt their moment.

"Oh, _we're_ you now." Grant stated.

"Yeah," Jordan said, putting an arm around Cam'a shoulders. "You're missing the party man." Grant took Cam's hand and pulled her from Jordan's arm.

"Oh well. I can just have another one next weekend or something." Grant said, pulling Cam out the side door to the garden.

"Come on man. You can kiss your girlfriend later. You've got to see Zach. He's so drunk he's dancing all over the place." Luke said. Dillon came running out, laughing so hard he was bending over.

"Guys, h-he just grabbed Lizz and asked her to dance with him because Cam doesn't love him anymore. H-he's crying on her shoulder talking about when they dated and about all the nights they-" he stopped when he saw Cammie standing right behind Grant. She glared at him, taunting him to keep going. Dillon cleared his throat and straightened his back. "Um, never mind." as if on cue, Zach came stumbling out With Jonas Andrews trying to pull him back inside.

"Come on Zach. Don't start anything." Jonas pleaded. Zach ripped his arm from Jonas' grip and stalked over towards Grant. Cammie just stood there, still in previous shock from the moment in the kitchen.

"Stay away from my girl Newman." Zach slurred, walking over to Grant in well placed steps. When Zach was drunk, he would stumble but never get all clumsy. Instead, he put more power into his strength and body and was overall, very dangerous if he wanted to be.

"You cheated on her. What makes you think she wants to be with you?" Grant calmly asked, showing no sign of fear as Zach stalked closer.

"I wasn't thinking straight and she knows that." Zach growled shifting his eyes to Cammie. "Right baby? You know I didn't mean it." He reached his hand towards Cammie only to have her cower back. The football team decided to go back to the party and leave Cam and Zach to deal with things on their own.

"Come on Grant, let's go." Nick said giving side glances at Cam and Zach. Grant shook his head and motioned for Nick to leave.

The three of them were standing next to a big walnut tree in complete silence. Zach kept his eyes on C while her eyes were trained on the ground, her once confidence now gone. Grant kept his eye trained on Zach to make sure he doesn't do anything.

After a few minutes of silence, Zach finally spoke.

"Cam, Cam look at me baby." He took a step towards Cam and sank to his knees once again. "Baby, I promise it was a mistake. I haven't been myself today." He pleaded. Cammie sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Leave me alone Zach. You cheated on me once already. I'm not going to deal with it again." She said. Sudden hope leaped in Grant's chest as he heard those words.

"Please Cam." Zach said standing up. He grappled her arms and looked her in the eyes. "I said I was sorry." His grip in her arms tightened and she began to feel throbbing. Zach wasn't thinking straight and Cammie knew it.

"Zach, stop. Please your hurting me." She pleaded. Grant cam out of the shadows and ripped him of of Cammie.

"She said let go." Grant growled. Zach pushed Grant off of him and brought his arm back to punch Grant in the face. Zachs fist collided with Grant's jaw, making him stumble back. Sudden rage filled Grant as he came back and tackled Zach to the grounded. Before Zachs drunken state could make since to what had happened, Grant gave a few blows to Zachs face. Suddenly, small hands wrapped around Grant's bicep trying to pull him off of Zach. Grant got of of Zach and looked to see who had broken his happy moment.

"Stop." was all Cammie said. Grant watched her retreating figure and he couldn't take it any more. He has waited for Zach to mess up. He finally did and now it was Grants turn to get Cam. It was his turn to hold her in his arms and whisper 'I love you' to her just to see her smile. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

Grant ran to Cam as she opened the door to her car.

"Cammie wait!" Grant said. Cammie looked at him, waiting for what ever it is that he had to say.

Grant walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands. He looked adoringly into here eyes. His favorite kind of blue.

"I've been wanting to do this since forever." And with that, he crashed his lips against hers. Her lips felt nothing like he imagined. Instead, they were softer and warmer and they molded perfectly with his. He wouldn't have cared if she pulled away. At least he had been able to kiss her. But to his amazement, Cam didn't pull away, but pulled him closer. Grant wrapped one arm around her waist and with his left hand, he ran it through her hair. It was so soft. He nibbled on Cam's lower lip, tasting the pineapple of her chapstick. Grant pulled away, grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow"

...

A/N: What did you think? Do you want this to be an actual story or to stay a one shot. If you want an actual story, I will have a few chapters taking place before this one as well as after (obviously) REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

All stories Up for adoption:

So, I know some or all of you guys were lookig forward to me finishing these stories but I'm done. No, it's not because of haters, or writers block. This site is practically consuming me. I never knew I really liked writing until I came across this site, but reality is, I'm creating my own world around fanfic that is slowly kidnaping me. It's taking away my relationship from God as well as my family and friends. In fact, I skipped homework just to write and read. I guess it was the abuse of this website, but I just can't have it taking over my life.

I love all of you, miaadventure, don'tjudgethefatkid, Lovewords, Kelsy, Sunniva Steiner, XxcandygirlxX, and all you other amazing people with such kind and encouraging words. Thank you to all of my readers, favoriters, fallowers, and reviewers. You are all so kind and amazing. I have made so many friends on here and some of you I feel really close to.

Miaadventure: it was an honor getting to know you and helping you through your struggles. I will still be on fanfic to answer PMs and talk to you as well as others. May God give you strength in your life as well a hope and love. Nothing is stronger then The Lord our Savior, never forget that.

Lovewords- being able to message you is a great pleasure. Sure, we have our laughs, but there is also a time to be serious (like when haters start hating). You are truly an amazing girl and I hope you keep writing!

Dontjudfethefatkid~ Don't worry, I would never judge a fat kid! Lol, it would be fun to hear the story behind that someday. PMing you has been a fun ride full of laughs and interesting facts I never knew about Great Britain. I hope we can still message because I still have so many questions!

Kelsey~- You are truly an amazing reviewer. So kind and encouraging, thank you so much. I had such a fun time talking with you during AFS. I hope your sisters heads are doing fine! XD

Sunniva Steiner-: I am so sorry I can't do your story. Who ever I reading this, I suggest you try and work on it because Sunniva was very excited about me writing her idea. Sunniva, I enjoyed your reviews and motivation as well as your story ideas, plots, and everything else.

XxCandygirlxX:: Even though it was a cow you made like two years ago, I still thank you for reviewing on every single chapter or my stories. You told me time and time again that my writing was encouraging and amazing, so I thank you so much for that

Izzy- I am so happy I inspire you. I hope I'm not disappointing you for not continuing with my stories. You are a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day, honestly.

And to everyone se that revieed on my stories, please, make someone else's day by drive ring on their stories. Keep their hopes up and encourage them to keep writing. Don't hate, don't laugh at grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, keep the criticism kind and helpful, and always stay positive.

I miss you all ready and wish I could have known every single one of you in person.

Like I said, the reason for not doing my fics anymore is because they are taking my time and relationship away from God. My sister an I aren't as close as we should be because I push her away so I can finish a stupid paragraph.

I will continue to PM becaus I have a few friends (and buddies, lovewords ;P) that I like to message as well as help out with stories and life.

So, maybe in the future I will write again, but as of right now, so long my fanfic friends and goodbye Cammie, Zach, Grant, Bex, Liz, Macey, Jonas, Rachel, Joe, and Mathew.


End file.
